Outlet
by Tossino
Summary: Kanda goes to Lavi to let out his anger. Through sex. YAOI, kinkmeme fill. YuLavi, LaviYu, KandaLavi, LaviKanda


**Title:** Outlet

**Summary:** Kanda goes to Lavi to let out his anger. Through sex.

**Pairing: **YuLavi

**Genre:** Friendship

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** YAOI, don't like don't read, rough sex, biting, swearwords, plotless porn.

**Disclaimer:** DGM and its lovely characters belong to Hoshino Katsura~

This is a fill for this kinkmeme prompt: http: / / community. livejournal. com/ dgm_kink/ 358. html? thread=397414#t397414 and the first submission for the LaviYu kink week ( http: / / thelaviyufesthq. livejournal. com/ 2002. html ) which... has pretty much no participants. Seriously, where are all the LaviYu fans?

I don't feel that this is one of my best works but... I did my best and I still like it somewhat. xD So... Point out any spelling errors and the like; wouldn't be surprised if I missed quite a few because my proofreading was rushed since I wanna get this uploaded before it passes midnight where I live, which is in twenty minutes.

Enjoy!

* * *

**~ Outlet ~**

Kanda never ever thought that he was the kind of person who would enjoy _very close physical contact_ with another person, and even less another male.

But then Lavi came along, saying something about him needing something to relax and not knowing who to turn to, because apparently _he_ thought that Kanda was a person who would enjoy that. (In other words; plain sex for no real reason.)

And, apparently, he was.

Of course, it was all Lavi's fault.

(The first time was in reality pretty unintentional. Lavi was being strangely touchy for whatever reason and Kanda eventually tried to push him off but got pulled along and then it just sort of happened.)

It became a habit that they went to each other to fuck as an outlet, or just when they felt like they wanted (needed) it. But really, that helped them and everyone. When they were angry or frustrated or just... anything, then they let that out on each other and then it was all good. That way, Lavi could refrain himself from hurting others, for example, and Kanda could refrain himself from hurting people _physically_. Among other things.

After missions was a pretty common occurance. Especially for Kanda. And now, he had just gotten back from a mission.

And he was angry at everything and everyone, he was having a very bad day, and he came back to HQ that morning. He hadn't been this angry in quite a while.

So, yes, come over here, rabbit.

"You. Come with me. Right now."

Lavi looked up, his mouth full of food, from where he sat at the cafeteria table, and stood up without eating everything up. He just tried to stuff as much of it into his mouth as he could before that. Kanda grabbed him by the scarf and pulled him along, ignoring the wondering looks from everyone else in that damn room. Well, he tried to. In reality he just got more annoyed.

Especially from seeing Bean Sprout's damn face.

"Tough mission and bad day?" Lavi asked once he had swallowed his food as he stumbled along, doing a pretty good job at keeping up with Kanda's impossibly fast walking without running.

"Che," Kanda just replied, because really, Lavi wasn't supposed to _talk_, just shut up and do what Kanda wanted him to do.

He at least seemed to get it and didn't say anything else. Kanda dragged him to his room, pushed him inside, followed suit and then slammed the redhead into the door to close it, keeping one hand on his shoulder as he used the excuse of locking the door to lean a bit closer, even if excuses were unnecessary.

"You're taking it," he growled and pushed his knee between Lavi's legs as he pulled off the headband and threw it to the other end of the room. "No objections, or you'll face Mugen."

He would say that he would castrate Lavi, but he rather liked his dick, so he decided against it because that wasn't a threat he would go through with.

"Wasn't plannin' to object~" Lavi cooed and pulled off Kanda's hairtie before fisting his hair and leaning down to bite his jaw. "Guess that means I won't be able ta walk for a coupla days, yeah? But try not ta hurt me too much~"

Kanda snarled and rubbed his knee against Lavi's rapidly hardening erection as he worked on removing that damn annoying and way too long scarf. It was always such a damn hassle, goddamnit. All it was good for was dragging Lavi away, or tying him up if he was being stubborn, but in any other situation it was just annoying, and it had an annoying colour. Fucking thing.

"You like it," he stated dryly, getting slightly breathless from the way Lavi's fingers had begun rubbing his scalp. "I'm not going to promise anything. I _want_ to hurt something."

"Ya can bite me all ya want or somethin', just make sure I can walk," Lavi said and snickered, and Kanda was content at hearing he was getting breathless too. "Were you plannin' on doin' this against the door? Someone's feelin' kinky~"

Kanda strangled Lavi with his scarf for a few seconds for good measure before he threw the thing away. Alright, so it was good for three things. Maybe it wasn't quite so annoying anymore.

Now, the buttons, those were _only_ annoying. He tugged at Lavi's earring with his teeth to make him shudder and moan as he worked on the annoying buttons of his uniform, popping them open with the practiced ease he had aquired over time. As Lavi leaned back against the wall, he attacked his neck and bit down, tugging at the skin as he began to take the uniform jacket off. Lavi arched a bit off the door to help, and as that hit the floor as well his hands flew to Kanda's uniform.

"What about it?" Kanda finally replied and smirked practically murderously at Lavi as he unbuckled his belt and yanked it off.

Lavi just grinned. "Nothing," he said and focused on Kanda's coat, pouting a little just a moment later. "Ya should have Johnny make ya a uniform that's easier ta take off next time."

"You should get rid of the scarf," Kanda retorted testily as he moved his hands under Lavi's shirt and dragged his nails up his back, making a contented purr-like sound at the arch it caused.

"No way," Lavi gasped out.

"Suit yourself then."

"So meeeaan~"

"Che."

After that, the only sounds that could be heard was their heavy breathing as Kanda was finally freed from his coat, and both of their shirts follow next. Kanda closed his teeth on Lavi's shoulder and dug his nails into his waist as he pulled him closer, because skin-to-skin contact like this was calming in a weird way that Kanda didn't understand how it worked, it just did.

He raised his head and allowed Lavi to mark his neck, shoulder and collarbone with his skilled tongue and nice, sharp teeth, before he growled and tugged Lavi away from the door only so he could turn him around and press his chest up against it instead. The redhead purred and moved backwards to brush his ass against Kanda's groin, pulling a silent groan from his throat. Good god... Yes, that's right, good little rabbit.

"That kinda bad day, huh?" Lavi breathed out and put his forehead and palms against the door. "Rough and impersonal, yeah?"

"That's right," Kanda puffed contentedly, pushing himself as close to Lavi's back as he could while he pulled down the fly on the redhead's pants and pushed them down just enough to uncover his rear, dragging his teeth over the back of his neck and putting two fingers in front of his lips. "Suck."

Lavi closed his lips around the fingers and pushed back against Kanda as he spread his legs a little to make it easier and more comfortable. Kanda was getting pretty impatient, and Lavi's ass being pressed against him like that wasn't helping that, so he soon pulled out the fingers and backed off a little to push them into Lavi, with no real care at all. He would rather not do any preperations either, but Lavi couldn't recover like he could so doing that wasn't a brilliant idea. Still, two fingers in one go and not _that_ much preperation was fine; it would still hurt.

And sure enough, Lavi's breath hitched and he flinched and gritted his teeth, but he didn't say anything because this was what they did, after all. Kanda smirked in contentment and only paused for a few moments before he began to move the fingers back and forth, watching Lavi's hands clench into fists as he gasped for breath, but, the pain would go away soon enough, little rabbit.

Kanda did want Lavi to enjoy it too, though, since this was supposed to be mutual pleasure and Lavi always did that to him, so he curled his fingers, searching for something he knew was there. He should be able to find it easily by now.

And he did, and Lavi moaned loudly as he pushed his hips back to push against Kanda's hand, his back arching as a shiver ran through him. Kanda growled a little under his breath and rubbed his fingers firmly against that spot a couple of times, pulling more sounds from between Lavi's lips, like a growl in return, and then pulled out his fingers. Enough now, yes.

He undid the fly on his own pants and pulled them down only far enough for him to be able to pull out his length. Then, he pushed Lavi up entirely against the door, as far as that could go, still keeping his torso pressed against Lavi's back as much as he could, and then thrust inside as far as the redhead's tensing muscles would allow him. He hissed and tugged a bit at Lavi's hair, biting down on his neck, to tell him to _fucking relax and let him in_.

"Easy," Lavi gasped out and leaned his head back a little to follow along with the tug. "Not so... fast."

Kanda snarled testily and reluctantly did as told; pausing for a moment. "Wuss," he grumbled.

Lavi laughed, somewhat haltingly, and Kanda could sense the grin on his face even if it wasn't visible from behind. "So mean," he said amusingly.

"Tch."

And then, a gasp forced its way past Kanda's lips as Lavi suddenly pushed back against him and he ended up further in, and he thrust in the rest of the way, slamming Lavi's front into the door again, shivering as they were now nicely pressed together as close as possible. It was maddening. But he actually paused a little again, despite that, though just for a moment, before he pulled back and pushed back in, and Lavi groaned and made no complaint as his head was pulled further backwards. Kanda gripped his hip tightly with his free hand and sank his teeth into the junction between Lavi's neck and shoulder.

"H-hey, ow," Lavi breathed out, and grunted as he was slammed into the door again by the next thrust, a hiss following that. "Sadist. I didn't mean... _that_..." a gasp because of another, softer, thrust, "hard."

"Shut up and take it," Kanda muttered and licked up what little blood seeped through. "I said I wanted to hurt something."

Lavi snorted and snickered, his forehead falling back on the door as Kanda finally let go of his hair and grabbed his hips with both hands instead. The idiot rabbit had talked enough, so he was going to ensure he did shut up. Well, at least with the talking. Other noises were just fine.

He drove in with full force, and for now Lavi's breath just hitched as he met the thrust, and he was aiming for that spot because yes he still wanted Lavi to enjoy it and he wanted to hear more noises. He puffed air onto Lavi's neck for a while, until the loud moan and the way Lavi pushed back against him, grinding, told him that he had hit his target dead-on, and so he thrusted in at the same angle and reached to tug at Lavi's earring with his teeth and run his tongue over the earlobe and said earring.

Lavi cried out, throwing his head back, and his hand fell slightly as if he was about to grab his erection, but Kanda growled and did it instead, squeezing.

"Fuck!" Lavi hissed out sharply and Kanda scowled, but then began moving his hand. Fine, words like that were okay too, do continue. "Nng, yes. Harder, Yu."

"Greedy bastard," Kanda panted, but obeyed, and choked on his own breath as Lavi's muscles suddenly tightened around him when he was as far in as possible. "Ah-! Hah...nh."

And Lavi kept doing that as Kanda continued to forcefully thrust into him, and they were very loud now and if someone walked by they would probably see that something was slamming into the door, not to mention hear them besides that, but fuck that, that didn't matter at all. Not one bit, when Lavi's back was pressed to Kanda's chest and he could feel every twitch of muscle and every shiver, and when the heat was so tight around him, and when he had Lavi's hot length in his hand, and when Lavi was making those noises and forcing these noises from him.

It simply felt _so damn good_.

Not much longer now, not much longer at all, and Kanda was getting pretty light-headed and very hot and, yes, the end really wasn't far away now. He couldn't keep in the growls and moans and cries and the like, but he wasn't sure if he actually cared. As long as Lavi kept doing the same, he probably didn't, no, he didn't. Thrust thrust, pant pant, groan groan, nng.

"Fff- Damn," Kanda breathed out, grabbing onto Lavi's hips and pulling him roughly against him as he thrust in as hard as he could, and came with a loud moan.

Lavi cried out, shivered and pushed back against Kanda with a gasp and a sound that was a bit like a mix of a groan and a whine, and as Kanda managed to make himself thrust into him one more time while grabbing his erection again, he climaxed as well with another cry.

And then they both died. Not literally, of course. They were just exhausted, in a good way.

Kanda rested against Lavi's back, breathing heavily, for a little while, before he pulled out and stumbled back a little, brushing some hair that had stuck to his moist face away. Lavi sank down in front of the door, apparently not feeling like trying to move somewhere else, but turned to lean his back against it instead, and Kanda sat down in front of him, scowling a little at the grin on the redhead's face.

"Feelin' any better?" the redhead asked.

"Che," Kanda simply replied.

After a little while of resting and catching their breaths, and some nice silence, Kanda got up to gather together their clothes, throwing Lavi's onto his lap. Then he put on his shirt and his coat, but without closing it or anything, and grabbed his comb and his hairtie. Lavi simply put on his shirt and pulled his headband over so that it hung around his neck, then hung the rest of his clothing over his arm.

And then they left to shower. Separately, of course.


End file.
